A montage may comprise an aggregation of separate elements to form a single composite element. For instance, a montage may comprise a composite picture made up of several separate pictures, or a video sequence comprising a rapid sequence of disparate images. Electronic montage systems have been designed to create digital montages using digital content, such as a composite web page comprising different constituent web pages served from different web applications. Sometimes the constituent web pages are organized according to a central theme, such as a web pages related to a given search term used by a search engine, or web pages consistently visited by a user as stored in a browser history. Often, the constituent web pages are lower-fidelity representations of the actual web page due to space limitations of the composite web page. As such, a user may select a constituent web page to retrieve a higher-fidelity version of the selected web page for more in-depth viewing. As an amount of digital information increases, however, it becomes increasingly difficult to build a digital montage in a way that provides meaningful information to a user. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.